


sickbed

by jerybird



Category: snonk
Genre: I love them so much, M/M, emix, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerybird/pseuds/jerybird
Summary: felix gets sick. emory does not. they are cute. idk
Relationships: Felix West/Emory Hayes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	sickbed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writer_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_bird/gifts).



felix was shivering.  
this was odd for a number of reasons.  
first of all, it wasn’t cold inside. it was warm, toasty, just how emory liked it.  
secondly, and probably more importantly, felix was on the floor.  
emory, of course, was also on the floor. but emory was always on the floor, and he was fairly certain that this was the first time felix had joined him there.  
and yet there they were, curled up, shivering up against emory’s side, and there was emory’s arm around them, though he didn’t remember putting it there.  
as though conscious of the attention, felix snuggled closer up against emory. “‘m cold.”  
the lack of sarcasm startled him. carefully, emory lifted his hand, held it against felix’s forehead. “you’re burning up,” he said, already starting to sit up.  
felix wrapped their arms around emory. “noooo. you’re warm.”  
“you’re sick, fee,” emory said. the nickname slipped out before he could catch it, and he felt his cheeks reddening.  
felix groaned, a response that could have meant any number of things. “don’t go, i’m fiiiine.”  
emory stood anyway, because felix said that all the time, mostly falsely.  
felix stood with him, because felix was still cold.  
“where’re we going?” they asked drowsily, still all but wrapped around emory. “i’m cold.”  
emory gently tried to disentangle himself, but felix clung on stubbornly. “medicine. we’re getting medicine,” he said.  
they shuffled into the bathroom in a mess of pajamas and limbs. emory was having trouble navigating the dark house with felix latched onto him, but somehow he managed to find the small bottle of pills in the back corner and tip a few into his hand.  
“here,” emory said, holding them out.  
felix shook their head.  
“come on, felix.”  
another stubborn headshake.  
emory sighed. “come on, you’ve gotta take them. you’re sick.”  
felix pouted, squeezing emory harder. “but i don’t wanna.”  
emory sighed again. “here. i’ll give them to you. all you have to do is open your mouth.”  
“...fine,” felix said. they opened their mouth, and emory dropped the pills in, rolling his eyes. “can we sleep now?”  
“sure,” emory said. “come on, don’t you want to sleep in bed though? the floor isn’t very comfy.”  
felix squeezed emory harder. “yes but no.”  
somehow, emory managed to get felix back to their bedroom without either of them breaking any limbs. felix was still shivering, and emory hesitated a long moment before guiding them over to the bed. “come on. you’re not sleeping on the floor when you’re sick.”  
as gently as he could, emory pushed felix off of him.  
“no fair,” felix said sleepily as emory tucked them in.  
emory laughed a bit and kissed them on the forehead. their skin was still hot with fever, and he sighed. “if you could see yourself right now you’d think you were drunk or something.”  
as emory pulled away, arms wrapped around him, keeping him from standing fully. “don’t go.”  
emory hesitated.  
he looked at the bed.  
he looked at felix.  
he looked at the bed again.  
“okay,” he said, and he climbed under the covers.  
felix curled up against him, their shivering slowly stilling, their heartbeat slowing to match his, and emory wrapped his arms around them.  
and for the first time in six years, emory fell asleep in bed.


End file.
